


Мечта сбывается и не сбывается

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Category: Forever (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле в серии "Вечности" 1х03 "Источник молодости" все было совсем не так…</p>
<p>По заявке анона: "А можно кроссовер "Вечность" и "Торчвуд"? Джек и Генри, Оуэн, который то ли действительно Оуэн, то ли нет… Ну, ведь просится же))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта сбывается и не сбывается

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Нета.  
> Грибы с планеты Узуриус - злодеи из классического Доктора Кто, появлялись в серии The Sun Makers.

Содержимое желудка погибшего пахнет ванилью. Не ванилином — новомодным изобретением химической промышленности — а натуральной стручковой ванилью, выращенной на Мадагаскаре. Аромат пробуждает воспоминания: непрошеные и неожиданные, они тянутся длинной неприятной цепочкой. Воспоминаний слишком много — смех, шорох шифона, брошенный на кожаное сиденье букетик орхидей, размытое, нечеткое женское лицо. Сердце болезненно колет, и Генри Морган, шумно выдохнув сквозь зубы, начинает шить. Вскрытие закончено. Воспоминания тугими кольцами лезут наружу: неаппетитные, блестящие и беззащитные. Зашить плотно-плотно и не дать им вырваться на волю — вот главная задача на данный момент.

Но это никак не поможет объяснить, почему у погибшего такое юное тело. И такой изношенный мозг. Генри берет стакан, в котором плещется беловатая ванильная субстанция: запах — просто прикрытие, ароматизатор. Нужно узнать состав, разобраться, что на самом деле убило этого человека, который на момент смерти находился в аномально хорошей форме, выяснить, кто дал ему эту жидкость и почему убитый питался только ею за последние несколько суток. Неуемная болтовня Лукаса стихает: ассистент убежал по своим делам. В кабинете повисает тишина. Нужно позвонить Джо. Ее заинтересует этот случай, без всякого сомнения.

Генри стягивает с пальцев резиновые перчатки, метким отработанным движением бросает их в урну и берет формуляр; схематическая фигура абстрактного человека спереди и сзади, отметки повреждений — все о нем, о Билле Сейлзе, так трагически и странно погибшем. Перьевая ручка неприятно скрипит, фиолетовые чернила складываются в запутанный узор букв, а буквы — в слова; почерк врача должен быть плохим, но у Генри хороший почерк. Разборчивый. Даже такое мудреное для непосвященного глаза слово, как “геморрагический” — и то легко читается.

Причина смерти очевидна. Инсульт. Удар, как его называли давным-давно, еще не понимая, что именно его вызывает. Теперь это известно, и даже если бы тело этого человека полностью разложилось, на внутренней поверхности его черепа все равно остались бы пятна от крови. Люди такие хрупкие и уязвимые. Жаль, что с ним самим все по-другому.

Генри ставит подпись — старомодно подробную, таким образом сейчас расписываются только публичные политики и пижоны, — и откладывает формуляр. Слишком просто на бумаге: возраст, физическая нагрузка, стресс, — и слишком сложно на самом деле. Инсульт — основная причина, но мозг Сейлза изношен, как у столетнего, и больше похож на очень дорогой французский сыр. Только плесени не хватает… Генри качает головой. Может, он все усложняет? В любом случае Джо должна увидеть тело, увидеть результаты экспертизы — включая состав того, что пил погибший перед смертью. Масс-спектрометр поможет с этим… Генри берет телефонную трубку. Они снова стали большими, а еще лет пять назад терялись в ладони. Все меняется, и меняется предсказуемо.

— Не нужно никуда звонить.

Это не Лукас: тот слишком громко топает, да и голос совсем другой — мягкий, спокойный и незнакомый. Кто-то зашел в лабораторию… как его охрана пропустила? Что он себе возомнил, этот кто-то? Но это означает, что дело действительно стоит внимания. Генри медленно поворачивается, палец на кнопке вызова.

— Почему это? — спрашивает он, готовый ко всему, кроме того, что видит.

— Потому что миссис Мартинез может оказаться не готова к тому, что узнает, — говорит ему гость, одетый до боли знакомо, только сейчас никто такого не носит. Разве что реконструкторы, но посетитель совсем на такого не похож. Шинель… форма союзников. Британская. А нашивки липовые, таких тогда не было в ходу. Лицо вызывающе молодое, а вот глаза — нет.

Глаза настораживают сильнее всего.

Незнакомец широко, обезоруживающе улыбается и делает шаг вперед. Генри подавляет порыв отступить. Ему все равно ничего не грозит, смешно бояться в его положении. Но липовый военный всего лишь осторожно вынимает у него из руки телефон.

— Почему это? — снова говорит Генри и понимает, что повторяется.

— Она слишком молода, — быстро отвечает незнакомец. Вблизи его глаза кажутся ненастоящими — чересчур голубые, чересчур блестящие. Линзы? Капли белладонны? Генри кривит губы в улыбке. Белладонна — прошлый век, нафталин, как сказал бы Эйб.

— А я?

Незнакомец оставляет вопрос без ответа, с негромким стуком опускает телефон на сверкающую, стерильно чистую поверхность стола и наклоняется над погибшим. Его лицо… никакой ложной скорби, но и радости тоже. Интерес и сожаление, сложная смесь, и Генри почему-то с облегчением выдыхает. Гость совсем не похож на патетического мистификатора, который пишет ему письма, двухсотлетний опыт общения с людьми и умение подмечать каждую мелочь все-таки что-нибудь да значат. Ошибку исключать нельзя, но…

— Ваших рук дело? — спрашивает Генри, указывая на труп. Он уже знает, что нет, но задать этот вопрос все равно необходимо.

Незнакомец смеется и качает головой. Потом резко серьезнеет. Без улыбки он кажется гораздо старше. Возможно, старше самого Генри, хотя это и невозможно.

— Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — представляется он.

— Генри Морган.

— Как пират, — улыбается Харкнесс, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Или как персонаж романа Джека Лондона.

— Кто сейчас помнит о Джеке Лондоне?

Генри смеется; посетитель кажется старым знакомым, почти другом, он словно ловит нужную волну. Как будто они воевали вместе когда-то давно… черт возьми, а почему нет? Может, и воевали.

Если есть один и второй, появление третьего не должно удивлять.

Дурацкие мечты.

— Кажется, его книги еще не исключили из школьной программы, — отвечает Генри, автоматически продолжая улыбаться.

— Тем хуже для него, — говорит Харкнесс, — забудут еще быстрее.

Акцент звучит слишком знакомо, Генри перебирает варианты: ни один не подходит в точности. Плоть от плоти глобализации. Вроде британский — а может, и нет. Новая Англия? Непонятно. Мозаика начинает рассыпаться: даже приблизительный портрет не хочет складываться, цельная картина характера — тем более. Таких деталей не собрать в одном и том же человеке. Шинель выглядит абсолютно новой, но сшита в сороковых, судя по качеству строчки. Кожа сапог слишком блестящая: наверняка искусственная, но такое качество пошива? Кто же шьет обувь из кожзаменителя на заказ? Руки слишком чистые, аккуратные, как у врача, хотя его гость абсолютно точно не имеет никакого отношения к медицине. Двигается расчетливо и точно, как военный. Нет — как разведчик.

И разрозненные детали вдруг складываются.

Он работает на ЦРУ или МИ-6. И пришел за этим трупом.

Генри открывает рот, чтобы огорошить капитана. Не каждый бы смог так легко раскусить его игру, для этого нужны годы и годы опыта общения с людьми. А что, если Харкнесс решит устранить его? Что ж, еще ни разу Генри не приходилось быть убитым спецслужбами — по крайней мере, нарочно. Что за сюрприз ждет его убийцу!

— Вы сотрудник спецслужб, — говорит Генри. — Судя по манере держаться, опытный. Живете в Британии, хотя родились не там. Вы…

Он замолкает, придя к логичному выводу: если его сейчас убьют и он воскреснет, то привлечет слишком много внимания. Придется все бросать, менять, а в современном мире это гораздо труднее. Особенно, если тебя ищут спецслужбы.

— Я с частным визитом, — говорит Харкнесс, внимательно исследуя его взглядом, почти ощупывая, хотя, как ни странно, отвращения это внимание не вызывает, наоборот. — По личной просьбе. Родственница одного из пострадавших попросила меня помочь.

Одного из. Генри медленно кивает. Можно было догадаться, что жертва не единственная.

— В его желудке, — продолжает Харкнесс, — вы обнаружили неизвестную жидкость, а одно из полушарий его мозга сильно разрушено. Возможно, даже оба.

— Да.

— Значит, я не ошибся, — кивает капитан, но Генри понимает, что это просто формальности. Что Харкнесс пришел сюда без всяких допущений. И точно знал, что найдет здесь.

— Если вы сделаете анализ жидкости, то не сможете определить все компоненты. Просто потому, что наука Земли еще не достигла такого уровня. Сложный белковый синтез, ферменты, которым нет аналога, — продолжает Харкнесс, — и…

Наука Земли. Неизвестные ферменты. Это или какая-то глупая сказка, или чистая правда. Последнее гораздо страшнее. Если капитан говорит о Земле в третьем лице, то кто же он такой?

— И вы хотите это изъять, — заканчивает за него Генри, сжимая кулаки. Все, как он и ожидал. — Тело тоже.

— Я же сказал, что прибыл с частным визитом. — Харкнесс безмятежно улыбается, а потом подмигивает. — Но мне рассказывали о вас разные вещи, а, судя по тому, как быстро вы раскусили меня, то не соврали.

Эта лесть неожиданно приятна, Генри расплывается в невольной улыбке и качает головой.

— Я всего лишь судмедэксперт и должен быть внимательным к мелочам, — отвечает он.

Харкнесс снова окидывает его долгим оценивающим взглядом, будто решает, стоит ли Генри внимания. Это одновременно и злит, и возбуждает любопытство, хотя куда уж сильнее. Нет, этот капитан Харкнесс просто набивает себе цену. Почему же так хочется узнать, кто он на самом деле такой?

— Человек, внимательный к мелочам, — говорит Харкнесс, — будет очень кстати. И раз вы уже частично в курсе ситуации… Не откажетесь помочь мне в поисках?

Генри делает глубокий вдох. Харкнесс улыбается еще шире, ярче и солнечней. Невероятно интересный человек, даже не считать того, с чем он пришел.

— Почту за честь, капитан Харкнесс, — отвечает наконец Генри.

— Зови меня Джек.

 

* * *

Сын погибшего, Марк Сейлз, стоит и разглядывает собственные руки, на его лице стынет скорбь — скорее всего, притворная. Слишком уж напряжены плечи, нетерпеливо постукивает каблук, изгиб губ выдает раздражение. Наверное, ему достанется крупное наследство. Досталось бы, если бы отец не растратил деньги на… на что именно?

Джек говорит с ним мягким, сочувственным голосом, но его короткий взгляд в сторону, на Генри, дает понять, что и для него нет в поведении сына никакой тайны.

— Вы не знаете, чем занимался ваш отец в последние месяцы?

Марк Сейлз не знает. На самом деле, он действительно не имеет об этом понятия, если судить по мелкой моторике и мимике. И, кажется, действительно сожалеет об этом. По крайней мере, совершенно непритворно дергает плечами и, неприятно пощелкивая костяшками, разминает пальцы. Его брови двумя рыжими гусеницами шевелятся на лице.

— После смерти мамы, — говорит Сейлз-младший, — отец пустился во все тяжкие. Все забыл. Бросил. Как будто решил, что будет жить вечно.

Последняя фраза режет слух, Генри вздрагивает, но в тот момент Джек бросает быстрый взгляд через стеклянную дверь в коридор и встает.

— Очень жаль вашего отца, — искренне улыбаясь, говорит он сыну погибшего. — Мы сообщим вам, как только что-нибудь узнаем. Идем, Морган. Надо спешить.

Он почти вытаскивает Генри в коридор и тянет за собой, держа под локоть. Они сворачивают за угол, Генри уже собирается высвободиться из этой хватки, но Джек спокойно выпускает его руку и качает головой.

— Надо спешить, — говорит он расслаблено и спокойно, его тон странно контрастирует со смыслом слов. — От сына мы ничего не добьемся. Он ведь ни о чем не знает?

— Не знает, — соглашается Генри. Широкая спина Джека загораживает коридор: кажется, вдали слышится голос Лукаса, но сейчас интереснее другое.

— Тогда надо начать с места смерти. — Джек продолжает улыбаться, и Генри никак не может понять, как этому человеку удается оставаться радостным и легким даже в таких обстоятельствах. Он сам бы ни за что не сумел. Джек или очень позитивный, или очень равнодушный человек. А может, и то и другое. — Ты же знаешь, где это?

— Конечно, — говорит Генри. — Это было в полицейском отчете.

На секунду он вспоминает о Джо. Интересно, где она и почему не позвонила сама? Джек смотрит на часы — странные, на широком кожаном браслете, — и быстро жмет на какие-то кнопки.

Потом перезвоню ей и расскажу, решает Генри.

 

* * *

Китайский квартал бурлит вокруг них, чужаков, интервентов, не обращая внимания, но и не оставляя вне поля зрения — Генри чувствует на себе косые, неодобрительные взгляды. На асфальте нарисованная мелом фигура, местные жители аккуратно ее обходят: не из уважения к погибшему, а из глупых суеверий. Перспектива разгневать дух покойника для них куда страшнее реального убийства.

— Билл Сейлз не похож на тех, кто часто бывает в китайском квартале, — говорит Генри. Из небольшого ресторанчика неподалеку доносится аромат острых крылышек во фруктовом соусе, и живот неожиданно подводит от голода. Однажды он пытался умереть и таким способом: не слишком приятный опыт. — Погибший наверняка был здесь по делу, только какому?

— Я и сам не отказался бы это узнать, — отвечает Джек и провожает взглядом маленькую ладную китаянку; та косится на него и вдруг расплывается в улыбке. — Можешь вычислить, откуда он бежал?

— Естественно. — Генри окидывает улицу взглядом, и мелочи привычно складываются в понятную, четкую картину. Он шагает на мостовую, а Джек, не отставая, следует за ним.

— Вот следы шин, — говорит Генри. Машина перед ним резко тормозит, водитель осыпает их ругательствами, а Джек, который идет позади, смеется и перепрыгивает через капот. — Он бежал оттуда.

Дорога сменяется тротуаром — следы на нем такие же ясные, следы того, что случилось вчера. Благослови боже нерадивых дворников! Вот размазанная по асфальту лапша-соба с курицей: такую же нашли на ботинке Сейлза. А вот растоптанный банан. Только в старых комедиях герои оскальзываются на банановой кожуре. Генри спешит вперед. Как индеец, он бежит по следу добычи, но в обратном направлении. И с другой целью.

Перед лиловым пятном на асфальте он останавливается. Джек тоже. Он даже не запыхался, несмотря на тяжелую и душную шинель, и сейчас стоит возле пятна и выжидающе смотрит на Генри. А тот опускается на колени и нюхает пятно. Все точно, ошибки нет!

— Виноградный сок, — говорит он Джеку, который смотрит на него сверху вниз, и, надо признаться, очень хорошо скрывает удивление. — Старый трюк воришек. У Сейлза на рубашке было пятно виноградного сока: грабитель толкнул его под руку и, когда тот растерялся, выхватил портфель. Здесь все началось, я уверен наверняка.

Он поднимается на ноги. Джек склоняет голову на бок, сунув руки в карманы, и явно ждет, что же Генри скажет дальше. Нет, не все так просто. Человек, который погиб и чью смерть они расследуют, не мог просто забежать в закусочную за соком по дороге домой. Слишком чужероден он здесь, как… как та женщина на каблуках, прокладывающая свой нелегкий путь по горбатому, вязкому от жары асфальту.

Генри разворачивается и следует за ней, а за ним, не задавая вопросов, бежит Джек — собрано, экономно, расчетливо. Если бы они не следили за кем-то, он бы точно попытался обогнать, прийти первым. Генри улыбается про себя. Хоть что-то он смог понять об этом человеке — небольшую деталь, но все же.

Женщины в переулке нет. Она словно в воздухе растворилась, унеслась в небо вместе с запахом жареной картошки и назойливых восточных специй. Генри оглядывается, пытаясь понять, куда она делась, Джек — тоже.

— Уроборос, — говорит вдруг он, как раз когда Генри останавливает взгляд на двери с рисунком змея, кусающего себя за хвост. Вечность. Бессмертие. Обновление. Им нужно именно сюда, никаких сомнений.

Они обмениваются взглядами, и Джек без лишних слов берется за ручку.

— Держись позади, — бросает он через плечо и сильным рывком распахивает дверь.

За ней белый коридор, чистый и стерильный — словно дверь вела в другой мир, разительный контраст с грязным переулком. Джек, не теряясь, шагает вперед. Непонятно, что он ожидал увидеть: он так же спокоен, уверен и доволен собой, как и раньше.

Дверь мягко закрывается за спиной, ни звука. Белый зал. Клиника, наверняка: персонал в форменной зеленовато-синей, создающей впечатление чистоты одежде, хром, стекло и металл, огромные экраны, на которых крутится рекламный ролик. Стандартная картина для дорогой и частной лечебницы. А вот и женщина на каблуках, разговаривает у стойки с симпатичным, даже чересчур, парнем в халате.

— Вы хотите жить вечно? — со всех экранов проникновенно и мягко вещает неестественно приглаженный в графическом редакторе мужчина. Сразу видно, врет. Он делает многозначительную паузу: — Я так и думал.

— Кажется, мы попали туда, куда надо, — медленно произносит Джек и кривит губы в улыбке, для разнообразия совсем не радостной.

Генри молча кивает, соглашаясь. Мимо снует персонал, бросая на них осторожные, вежливые, ощупывающие взгляды. Посетители, как на подбор молодые и прекрасные, наоборот, отводят глаза. Здесь словно работает какое-то негласное правило: молчи, делай вид, что ничего не случилось, не обращай ни на кого внимания. Наверное, нужно самим проявить инициативу. Генри идет вперед, к стойке, но Джек на этот раз обгоняет его. Генри автоматически ускоряет шаг.

К нему возвращается его обычный апломб, и, когда к ним подходит тот самый приглаженный мужчина и представляется Фредериком Гарнером, он легко подхватывает беседу. Чем им могут помочь в этой клинике? Это действительно клиника, Генри не ошибся — как всегда. О да, здесь торгуют бессмертием, молодостью, здоровьем. Джек беспечно улыбается, пряча руки в карманах шинели. Его локоть касается бока Генри, но это совсем не мешает. Странно, почему?

Гарнер приглажен не только в фотошопе. На его лице следы умело проведенных пластических операций, и его мимика кажется… пластилиновой. Не совсем естественной. Может, операции были не слишком удачными, несмотря на то, что следы от них едва угадываются? Нет, дело в чем-то еще.

— Откуда вы узнали о нас? — спрашивает Гарнер, обращаясь к Джеку. Мышцы его лица двигаются неправильно. Лоб гладкий. Ботокс. — Боюсь показаться невежливым, но вы дьявольски молоды, — Гарнер роняет отполированный, теплый смешок, — и я не могу поверить, что вы можете нуждаться в нашей помощи.

— Мне вас порекомендовали, — отвечает Джек, сияя улыбкой такой широкой, что непонятно, как его лицо еще не лопнуло пополам. — Мой не столь юный партнер… видите ли, я хотел бы сделать ему подарок. Думаю, то, что вы продаете, будет идеальным вариантом.

— Этерна, — сладко катая слово на языке, произносит Гарнер, и Джек напрягается, дергает локтем, хотя его лицо остается доброжелательным и заинтересованным. — Все дело в уникальном составе, который мы предлагаем нашим клиентам. Куэнзим Q-10, аминокислоты, коллаген…

Он городит обычную псевдонаучную чушь, которой так легко купить стареющих клиентов. Всегда было легко — и в семнадцатом веке, и в двадцать первом. Меняются только термины.

Джек кивает в такт его словам, но все так же напряжен и собран.

— Но ведь один из ваших клиентов все-таки умер, — перебивает Гарнера Генри, и Джек бросает на него короткий неодобрительный взгляд.

Гарнер качает головой, его зубы сияют белизной — словно у актера.

— Мы дарим людям только здоровье и комфорт, но не долгую жизнь, — отвечает он и снова обращается к Джеку: — Хотя мы обещаем, что ваш… друг будет не просто доволен. Счастлив! Ведь мы вернем ему молодость. Я сам принимаю Этерну каждый день, и…

Джек делает к Гарнеру шаг и обнимает за плечи: интимный, доверительный жест. Если Гарнеру это и не нравится, он не подает виду, не выдает себя ни малейшим движением. Генри внимательно следит за его лицом.

— Мне бы хотелось узнать о вашем лекарстве подробнее, — тихо говорит Джек, наклонив голову, — возможно, даже проконсультироваться лично с вами… Ведь это не будет слишком навязчиво? Если вы дадите визитку…

Они отходят в сторону, и Генри, который почему-то задерживал дыхание, делает вдох. Джек продолжает о чем-то говорить Гарнеру, а тот улыбается все шире и кивает. Великолепная работа, надо сказать, а Джек, кажется, знает людей не хуже его самого — только вот времени у него на это было гораздо меньше. Женщина на каблуках проплывает мимо, и Генри делает единственное, что возможно в этой ситуации, — двигает рукой, незаметно выбивая у нее сумочку.

— Ох, какой я неуклюжий, — сокрушается он, собирая выпавшие пакеты с лекарством и незаметно пряча один в рукав. Он заводит необязательный разговор: выдает пару очевидных фактов о ее жизни и, когда женщина изумляется, поясняет ей, как об этом догадался, стараясь не упустить ни жеста, ни другого мелкого изменения в ее мимике. Ничего подозрительного: обычное удивление, кокетство и попытки скрыть возраст. Биологический — около сорока пяти. Не так уж и много.

— Мне кажется, вам не нужна Этерна, — говорит он. Женщина смеется.

— Вы так говорите потому, что я ее принимаю.

Она уходит, постукивая каблуками, легко держа спину и покачивая бедрами; неосознанная попытка привлечь внимание. Генри провожает ее взглядом.

— Идем, — раздается за плечом голос Джека. — У меня уже есть все, что нужно.

— Я достал образец, — говорит Генри, показывая кончик пакета с лекарством.

Они выходят за дверь, и китайский квартал снова принимает их в свои негостеприимные объятия. Джек останавливается и поворачивается к Генри.

— Ты молодец. — Он одним ловким, стремительным движением выдергивает пакет у того из пальцев. — Спасибо за помощь, но мне пора бежать.

Он делает шаг назад, но Генри быстро хватает его за локоть и дергает к себе. Джек расплывается в яростной улыбке, и в кончиках пальцев вдруг начинает биться пульс. Генри крепко держит Джека, но тот не пытается вырваться, просто ждет следующего шага.

Очень опасно. Потрясающе! Бессмертие иногда — отличный подарок судьбы.

— Нет уж, — говорит Генри хрипло. — Даже думать не смей куда-то сбегать, Джек Харкнесс. Никакой ты не капитан, мне можешь не врать, но раз уж мы начали это дело, то вместе и закончим. Я от тебя не отстану, даже не надейся.

Джек легко высвобождает руку, но не пытается ни ударить, ни выхватить оружие, которое, судя по движениям, скрывается в кобуре под левым рукавом шинели.

— Ну хорошо, Генри Морган, — улыбается он обезоруживающе. — Если ты так хочешь, то пожалуйста. Я выяснил домашний адрес Гарнера. Шикарно живет, вилла на пляже.

Он замолкает и вдруг презрительно фыркает.

— Клиника. Реклама. Как банально и ожидаемо. Они всегда на этом попадаются. — Джек наклоняет голову и пристально смотрит на Генри. — Ты должен был догадаться. А ну, скажи, что тебе показалось странным?

Генри на секунду замирает. Цепочка фактов проносится у него в голове — неожиданных фактов, ненормальных даже. Джо бы и слушать не стала, но Харкнесс — не Джо.

— Гарнер — не человек, — говорит Генри и сам удивляется своей безрассудной версии. А Джек, который должен был бы поднять его на смех, согласно кивает. Спокойно, без напряжения.

— В точку, Морган.

— Ты тоже, — продолжает Генри, и тут Джек действительно начинает смеяться.

— Я как раз человек, — отвечает он, качая головой. — Просто… не совсем обычный. Кстати, у тебя ведь есть надежный и достаточно пожилой знакомый?..

 

* * *

Генри боялся, что Эйб будет ворчать и раздражаться, но все получается наоборот. Эйб в бешеном восторге от полуголых девчонок, годящихся ему во внучки, вертит головой и норовит ринуться с головой в вязкую, жирно поблескивающую массу пляжной тусовки. Генри постоянно подавляет порывы схватить его за руку и увести домой. Они здесь по делу, в конце концов, а Эйб, как выяснилось — прекрасное прикрытие для легенды Джека. Тот идет рядом с ним, разбрасывая по сторонам улыбки; все девочки на этой вечеринке, кажется, готовы повиснуть у него на шее. Эйб же изо всех сил старается думать, что это внимание предназначается и ему тоже. За компанию.

Генри улыбается и замедляет шаг. Пусть Эйб и Джек отойдут подальше. Со стороны будет лучше видно всю картину, целиком. Джек ее, конечно, менял — одним своим присутствием, как катализатор в растворе, но и его влияние Генри учитывал. Оно было еще одним интересным фактором в уравнении. Мужчины на Джека реагировали не хуже женщин, и вовсе не так, как стоило предполагать.

А вот и Гарнер, такой же приглаженный, как был в клинике: идеально белый халат, широкая блестящая улыбка, мокрые волосы, уложенные под Элвиса. Рядом с ним — безупречно стройная, гладкая, слегка искусственная красотка, пол-лица которой закрывают темные очки. Гарнер обнимает Джека и смеется, хлопает Эйба по плечу. Губы его двигаются быстро, но Генри успевает прочитать что-то вроде: “Повезло” и “Можно позавидовать”. Эйб расцветает на глазах. Ну вот кто бы знал.

Но вот Гарнер поворачивает голову и останавливает взгляд на Генри; его улыбка сменяется кислой гримасой. Генри подходит ближе: нет смысла стоять в стороне, если его и так заметили.

Гарнер, которого Джек считает не-человеком (сам Генри пока что сомневался в собственном решении) — все равно фальшивка. Пока Джек уговаривал Эйба, хотя уговорами это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой — Эйб согласился почти сразу, но хотел, чтобы ему рассказали побольше, — Генри кое-что проверил. Доктора Фредерика Гарнера не существовало. Его лицензия была ожидаемо липовой. Зато существовал некто Гарольд Прайс, аферист; несколько его пациентов погибли, и он исчез, словно сквозь землю провалился.

И вот он здесь. Версия с инопланетянами начинает казаться еще более безумной. Зачем это Джеку? Запутать его?

— Очень рад видеть вас, — цедит Гарнер-Прайс, и сразу ясно, что он совсем, нисколечко не рад. Девушка рядом с ним кривит розовые тонкие губы в подобии улыбки. Черты ее лица очень тонкие и мелкие — слишком, чтобы считать ее по-настоящему красивой. Джек рассматривает ее слишком пристально, и она снимает очки. Глаза огромные, темные и совершенно безразличные. — Так о чем я говорил? Ах, эффект приема протеинов…

Эйб восторженно смотрит лже-Гарнеру в рот, и это становится последней каплей.

— Вы — не Фредерик Гарнер, — обвиняюще заявляет Генри. — Ваше настоящее имя — Гарольд Прайс, вы практиковали во Флориде…

— Вы из полиции, нет? — перебивает его самозваный доктор и поворачивается к Джеку. — Кажется, я приглашал только вас с другом, а не этого…

— Это мой сын! — радостно заявляет Эйб, улыбаясь во весь рот, — и он обо мне беспокоится. Знаете, это такая редкость в наши дни, дети совершенно не чтут святость семейных уз…

Джек продолжает смотреть на девушку Гарнера. Другая на ее месте улыбнулась бы в ответ, но эта надевает очки и делает шаг назад.

— Вы не представили нам свою прекрасную спутницу, — говорит Джек Гарнеру, не сводя с девушки глаз.

Толпа вокруг бурлит, как креольский суп. Время становится вязко-медленным, сердце делает лишний удар.

— Знаешь, милый, — напряженным голосом произносит девушка, — я, пожалуй, вернусь в дом.

Выражение лица Гарнера меняется с кислого на встревоженное, мгновенно, как в комиксах: вот герой натянуто улыбается, а вот улыбка исчезает, герой хмурится и крепко сжимает губы.

— Да, дорогая, иди. Я скоро приду. Мне нужно переодеться, — зачем-то поясняет он Джеку и начинает пятиться назад.

— Эй, куда это ты собрался? — выкрикивает Эйб, и тут Гарнер разворачивается и мчится к дверям, расталкивая гостей.

— Вот черт, — бормочет Джек. — Я так не хотел привлекать внимание.

— Стой здесь, — бросает Генри Эйбу и бежит вслед за Джеком в дом. Люди… скользкий кафель, хлопок двери. Джек мчится впереди, его сапоги грохочут по лестнице. Краем глаза Генри замечает ту самую женщину на каблуках из клиники — кажется, она мертвецки пьяна, но в этот момент раздается выстрел. Джек сплевывает сквозь зубы ругательство и ускоряется, перепрыгивая ступеньки. Генри изо всех сил пытается нагнать его, но слишком быстрый и длинноногий Харкнесс уже одолевает лестницу и исчезает за углом.

Второй выстрел звучит как приговор. Сердце падает куда-то в живот.

Гарнер лежит навзничь, мертвый. Джек лежит рядом с ним, голова к голове, и улыбается, глядя остановившимися глазами в потолок. Его лоб украшает неряшливый черно-красный цветок пулевого отверстия. Стреляли почти в упор: на коже остались следы пороха. Значит, убийца вряд ли убежал далеко.

Комната проходная, тянется дальше, а дом большой — там наверняка другая лестница. Генри бросается к окну, отчаянно надеясь, что это нужная сторона дома, что убийцу удастся заметить, но под окном волнуется разноцветная, полуголая толпа, и если кто-то и выбежал из дому, то заметить его будет очень трудно. Нет… ничего не понять. Люди так и снуют внизу. А вон и Эйб, болтает с миловидной латиноамериканкой. Неужели они даже выстрела не слышали? Черт! Генри со стоном бьет кулаком по подоконнику. Что же делать?

— Брось, — раздается за спиной, и Генри от неожиданности подпрыгивает.

Не может быть. Неправда!

— Она сбежала, но далеко ей не уйти, — продолжает голос, и Генри медленно оборачивается, не веря своим ушам. И глазам.

Джек Харкнесс, только что убитый выстрелом в упор, стоит перед телом Гарнера на коленях и зачем-то глядит на часы — нет, не часы, а громоздкий прибор на левом запястье.

— А это интересно, — говорит он неожиданно спокойным голосом и поднимается на ноги одним легким движением. — Убираемся отсюда, пока нас не застала полиция.

В ответ на немой вопрос он улыбается.

— Я же говорил, что не совсем обычный. Так уж вышло, что меня нельзя убить. Иногда это удобно. Ну, идем, хватит стоять столбом!

В этот момент Генри занимает только одно:

— Почему не в воде?

 

* * *

Подвал магазина Эйба, как всегда, темен, но капитан Джек Харкнесс умудряется даже здесь создать иллюзию яркого солнечного дня — так блестят его глаза, так белозубо сверкает улыбка. Генри хмурится и отводит взгляд. Он только что с огромным трудом выставил Эйба, тот наверняка обиделся и что-то задумал.

— Это что? — спрашивает Джек и стучит пальцем по доске.

— Я анализировал, с какой скоростью…

— Воскресаешь?

— Не люблю это слово. — Генри морщится, ерзая в кресле. — Появляюсь. Восстанавливаюсь. В некоторых случаях получается дольше, чем обычно.

Джек молча разглядывает доску, потом, пожав плечами, поворачивается к Генри.

— Зачем это тебе?

— Хочу выяснить, как умереть.

Джек изумленно вытаращивает глаза, но тут же запрокидывает голову и хохочет. Его лицо в этот момент кажется почти неестественно красивым, вместо него Генри видит вдруг Эбигейл, и это так странно, что хочется помотать головой, отгоняя наваждение. И Генри жмурится, закрывает на секунду глаза.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Джек. Он подходит ближе, почти вплотную, и смотрит на Генри сверху вниз. Взгляд против взгляда; Генри уверенно глядит ему в глаза, хотя в животе вдруг становится до странного холодно.

— Больше двухсот пятидесяти.

Джек хмыкает и улыбается шире — ласково, почти снисходительно; это должен быть неприятный взгляд, но нет, ничего подобного.

— А ты никогда не хотел этого? — с вызовом спрашивает Генри.

Джек перестает улыбаться.

— Это было давно, — спокойно отвечает он.

Повисает неловкая пауза. Генри с радостью нарушил бы ее, но и продолжать разговор не хочется. Слишком неудобная тема — а казалось, встреть он другого бессмертного, и разговорам не будет конца. Взять хотя того безумца, который ему звонил.

— Расскажи мне об этих инопланетянах, — наконец говорит он.

Джек принимает подачу и легко кивает, улыбка на мгновение снова освещает его лицо. Он садится верхом на свободный стул, обхватив руками спинку, и задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Долгая история. Если вкратце, то на планете Узуриус живет раса разумных ядовитых грибов. В целом они довольно миролюбивы, но это касается только способов завоевания. Они не воюют, но… Знаешь, ничуть не лучше, когда твою планету захватывают с помощью финансовых махинаций или просто подсадив на кредитную иглу.

Это кажется такой чудовищной чушью, что Генри мотает головой

— Грибов? — повторяет он.

— Ну да.

Генри вдруг разбирает смех.

— С одной стороны откусишь — подрастешь, с другой — уменьшишься, — говорит он, хихикая. Это все — какая-то дурацкая шутка, но мало ли у кого какое чувство юмора. Надо признаться, у капитана Харкнесса оно хотя бы оригинально.

— Я бы не советовал кусать эти грибы ни с одной стороны, ни с другой, — отвечает Джек и тоже смеется. — Я понимаю, в это сложно поверить. Ты же проверил тот образец, который ты украл в клинике. И нашел там неизвестный на Земле алкалоид растительного происхождения — проще говоря, грибной яд.

Да, яд грибов был одной из версий, которые рассматривал Генри, но она слишком удобна, чтобы согласиться с ней.

— Это мог быть любой яд растительного происхождения, хотя бы цикута или чистотел, — упрямо возражает он. — Или обычный грибной аматоксин, вполне земной. У меня не слишком чувствительная аппаратура.

Джек наклоняет голову набок и смотрит на Генри почти кокетливо — нет, это насмешка, слишком вежливая, но все же.

— Если не хочешь мне верить — не верь.

Генри замолкает. Нет, это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой. Но и слишком невероятно для лжи! Понимание плещет в лицо обжигающей волной. Если бы Джек хотел придумать что-нибудь, он выбрал бы версию попроще.

Все, что он рассказал, — правда.

— Я верю, — отвечает Генри, едва шевеля пересохшими губами.

Джек кивает.

— Те, которых мы ищем, вряд ли здесь с официальным визитом, — продолжает он как ни в чем не бывало. — Их всего двое, и они действуют довольно осторожно… но все же выдали себя. Уверен: вскрытие Гарнера покажет ту же картину, что и у первого погибшего, а может, и худшую. Эта Этерна заражает человека грибными спорами, а яд, содержащийся в ней, подавляет волю к сопротивлению.

— Но почему же пациенты умирают?

Джек вскакивает со стула, расправляет плечи и начинает мерить подвал шагами.

— Если бы я знал, — бормочет он. — Первого мы нашли — помнишь девушку с Гарнером? Это она убила его, а потом меня. На самом деле эта девушка — маленький зеленый сморчок, передвигающийся в специальной антигравитационной чаше. Гарнер служил ей… единственный удачный экземпляр? И кто второй? Их должно быть двое. А я даже имени ее не знаю.

Звонок раздается так неожиданно, что Генри едва не подпрыгивает. Джек останавливается и сует руки в карманы.

— Возьми трубку, — говорит он, кивая в сторону телефона.

На том конце линии Лукас, смертельно перепуганный.

— Шеф, вы куда пропали? — Он задыхается, словно бежал марафон. — Ваша подруга из полиции приезжала и уехала на место преступления, а у меня… — он понижает голос: — пропал труп! Два! Я не знаю, что делать! Шеф, я серьезно отвез ее в морг и сложил на место, да и дедугана тоже.. ну… мне кажется.

— Что? — переспрашивает Генри. — Труп Сейлза исчез?

По шее ползет неприятная капля пота, катится за воротник.

— Ага, — шепчет Лукас. — Если не найду его, то я тоже труп. Вы когда приедете? Что мне сказать Мартинез?

Но Генри кладет трубку и поднимает глаза на Джека. У того в руках как по волшебству появляется наладонник — гладкая черная плитка, напичканная мудреной электроникой.

— Труп первой жертвы украден? — спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляда от свой адской машинки. — Погоди…

Он жмет какие-то кнопки, которых нет, трет экран пальцем, мотает головой и снова трет. Генри подходит к Джеку и становится рядом; на экране — мозаика из фотографий. Знакомых и не слишком знакомых лиц. Фотографий сотрудников морга! И, кажется, не только.

— Откуда это у тебя? — возмущенно спрашивает он, но Джек только бросает на него быстрый взгляд, сверкает улыбкой и подмигивает.

— У Торч… у моей организации отличные программисты. — Он сует наладонник Генри. — Кто из них имеет доступ к трупам?

Лица знакомы: лаборанты, другие патологоанатомы. Лаборанты имеют больше возможностей для кражи, но взять труп просто так, без отчетности, не мог бы никто из них.

— Нет, это не они, — твердо отвечает Генри. — Для того чтобы забрать тело, необходимо заполнить несколько бланков, но вывезти его из здания нельзя, если только…

Джек выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Если только ты не сотрудник «скорой»! — выкрикивает Генри. — Надо проверить, какая из бригад дежурила сегодня. Ты можешь это сделать?

Адская машинка Джека уже перелистывает новые фото, загружает новые данные: таблицы, даты, время… Как он так легко управляется с техникой? Сверхсовременной, а может, даже опережающей время — маловероятно, но такой вариант почему-то кажется реальным. Джек старше, старше намного, судя по его снисходительному хмыканью, когда Генри назвал свой возраст, но тогда он тем более должен путаться.

— Вот! — торжествующе заявляет Джек. — Нашел!

На экране серое невыразительное лицо санитара: прозрачные глаза, светлые коротко стриженные волосы. Санитара зовут Антон, а рядом с ним — та темноволосая девушка, которую Джек назвал сморчком. Слишком красивая для гриба.

— Это Антон Ван, якобы эмигрант из Украины. Только фамилия у него корейская — грибы не улавливают таких нюансов. А вот и убийца Гарнера, Саша Савченко, записана как сестра этого Вана. Похожа как две капли воды, не находишь? — Он смеется. — Именно она их мозговой центр! И теперь мы знаем, где их найти.

Под фотографиями адрес: квартира на Брайтон-Бич, наверняка тесная, как гроб. Джек хищно улыбается и прячет наладонник во внутренний карман.

— Ты еще не передумал помогать мне? — спрашивает он.

 

* * *

С Атлантики тянет прохладой, солнце постепенно опускается за ломаную линию домов — красных, потрепанных и неопрятных, словно кирпичи, покрытые засохшими макаронами. За домами шумит поезд метро, кричат чайки, мимо на велосипеде проносится подросток в красной кепке козырьком назад. Доски под ногами приятно поскрипывают, пляж почти пустой — холодно купаться, — и кажется, что они с Джеком просто гуляют по берегу. Кажется, что сейчас лучше всего будет пойти и устроиться за столиком вон под теми сине-белыми зонтиками с надписью кириллицей. Выпить чаю с молоком и медом или что там подают в русском кафе.

Джек Харкнесс щурится на солнце и приставляет ладонь ко лбу козырьком. Генри останавливается. Странное чувство. Адреналиновый запал сошел на нет, гоняться за преступниками совсем неохота, но Джека вряд ли удастся отговорить.

— Стоп, — говорит тот. — Видишь?

Он указывает куда-то пальцем. Генри поворачивает голову: между домами в начале улицы, за сеткой-рабицей прячется машина скорой помощи — почему-то очень неуместная здесь. Он окидывает быстрым взглядом соседние дома: Шестая и Седьмая Брайтон, один из домов тот, который им нужен.

— Это он, — говорит Генри, но Джек уже бежит к машине, и приходится догонять его. Прохожие недоуменно вертят головами им вслед, и Генри вдруг остро чувствует, насколько чуждыми они с Харкнессом выглядят в этом районе, едва ли не сильнее, чем в китайском квартале.

Когда хлипкий забор наконец остается позади, Джек, быстрый, как всегда, уже открывает двери «скорой». В нос шибает острый запах крови и начинающегося разложения; на носилках лежит труп женщины со вскрытым черепом — уродливая дыра, воронка. Грубая, топорная работа — будто ее мозг поковыряли ложкой и бросили. Но неизвестный (вернее, известный — Антон Ван, поправляет себя Генри) все же извлек часть теменной и височной доли, вплоть до мозолистого тела.

И тут все становится ясно.

— Грибы поражают область Вернике! — заявляет Генри. — Центр распознавания письма и речи. Идеально для того, чтобы контролировать человека.

— Я и раньше это знал, — говорит Джек и опускается на корточки, разглядывая рану: заметно, что видит он подобное не впервые.

— Но мне теперь понятно, почему люди умирают! Грибы нацелились на пожилых людей, ведь Землей управляют в основном люди старшего возраста, но после сорока пяти — пятидесяти в коре головного мозга начинаются атрофические изменения, расширяются борозды извилин, ухудшается проводная способность нейронов… Они смогли без проблем подчинить молодого Гарнера, но пожилой мозг просто не выдерживает нагрузки!

Джек расплывается в улыбке и поднимается на ноги.

— А с помощью трупов, вернее, их мозгов они пытаются как-то стабилизировать состав Этерны. Отлично, Морган! Дело за малым — поймать обоих и обезвредить… Эй!

Джек бросается в узкий проход между домами, а Генри, заметив движение, бросается следом за ним. Под ноги то и дело предательски попадают бутылки, алюминиевые банки болезненно хрустят под каблуками. Джек бежит, не сбавляя темпа, и, заметив что-то невидимое Генри, сворачивает направо. Забор сменяется кирпичной стеной, где-то орет магнитофон, но теперь Генри уже видит их цель: впереди изо всех сил мчится кто-то в зеленом медицинском костюме. Антон Ван.

Джек отшвыривает в сторону мусорный бак, и Генри перепрыгивает через него, в ушах радостно колотится пульс. Азарт погони захватил его: догнать! Схватить! Джек вдруг ускоряется, а Ван, быстро оглянувшись, ныряет за угол.

Они вбегают в тупик. Вана нет. Воняет мусором из сбитого бака, дома обступают их с обеих сторон, нависая тяжелыми грязными громадами. На пожарной лестнице сохнет белье, забытое там еще при Никсоне. Генри переводит дух и с отвращением вытирает подошву об асфальт. Джек раздраженно дергает плечом и идет вперед.

Вану было некуда бежать, значит, он нашел выход. Генри окидывает проулок внимательным взглядом: тетра-пак из-под молока — нет, с испорченным молоком, — молочная клякса на асфальте и дальше след из капель, медленно вращающаяся бутылка, тот же молочный след дальше…

Генри быстро догоняет Джека.

— Вот. Здесь, — говорит он уверенно и указывает рукой.

Дверь в подвал, незаметная издали, открывается с тяжелым скрипом, но пахнет там неожиданно приятно — полиэтиленом, новым ковровым покрытием и почему-то духами: кажется, “Итальянским кипарисом” Тома Форда. Джек включает фонарик. Бледное пятно света блуждает по стенам: коридор, чистый, но стены окрашены скучно-зеленой, кое-где облупившейся краской. Подсобное помещение. Следы молока на ковролине почти незаметны, а через несколько шагов и вовсе исчезают. Джек дергает ручку каждой попадающейся ему двери, но те заперты — и прибор на запястье, на который Харкнесс то и дело поглядывает, видимо, не сообщает ничего интересного.

Коридор сворачивает в сторону, и тяжелая, покрашенная металлической краской дверь в его торце, похожая больше на выход из кинотеатра, вдруг поддается и открывается перед Джеком.

— Оу, — говорит он то ли восхищенно, то ли удивленно.

Вся огромная белоснежная комната, открывшаяся им, усыпана шарами разного размера и цвета, стены, неровные и матовые, словно яичная скорлупа, изрисованы такими же разноцветными горошинами. Причудливые сталактиты, колонны и пузыри — словно внутренность лава-лампы. Горит приглушенный свет. Поблескивает цветная вода в бассейне. Несколько лопнувших шаров полиэтиленовыми лужицами текут по полу, выдавая путь беглеца.

— Туда, — указывает Генри, и они бегут вперед, вернее, бредут, расталкивая путающиеся под ногами шары.

— Какой антиквариат, — говорит вдруг Джек и смеется. — Один мой знакомый много бы отдал, чтобы заполучить такую комнату.

— Это выставка современного искусства, почему антиквариат? — удивляется Генри, но комната с шарами плавно переходит в другую — на этот раз абсолютно темную. Джек снова включает фонарь и подносит палец к губам.

Генри напрягает слух, пытаясь уловить даже самый тихий звук, но в комнате совершенно тихо и абсолютно темно. Нет, даже черно. Он тянется рукой в сторону: под пальцы попадает мягкая ткань — стены, что ли, ею задрапированы? Джек делает шаг вперед и исчезает в темноте. Фонарь еле светит: слабый круг света теряется в темных складках, силуэт Джека едва виден. Генри принюхивается. Кислым молоком пахнет, но очень слабо. Вана нет в этой комнате, но он точно был здесь.

Генри делает шаг вперед, но в этот момент над головой раздается истошный крик. Сердце делает в груди кульбит и проваливается в живот, Генри отступает, но тут становится светлее: на одной из стен загорается экран с немым фильмом двадцатых. Героиня картинно заламывает руки, а Джек целится в нее из странного пистолета — округлого и пластмассового, как детский водяной.

— Вот черт, — бросает Джек сквозь зубы и опускает загадочное оружие. — Еще одна инсталляция. Идем. Кажется, он успел сбежать, но надо проверить до конца.

Дверь тоже задрапирована черной тканью, тяжелая и открывается с трудом: Джек со свистом выдыхает, придерживая ее. За ней, к счастью, не темнота, но небольшой предбанник, вроде тамбура — стены как от другого здания, будто его смонтировали внутри зала. На стене корчится кириллическая буква, похожая на противотанкового ежа. Джек качает головой и оглядывается. Экран гаснет, крик стихает — комната позади снова становится темной и тихой. До нового посетителя?

— Он побежал вперед, — говорит Генри, указывая на еле заметный след, молочную черточку на гладком полу. — Даже если мы не догоним его, то…

— Согреемся?

— Дойдем до начала экспозиции. Он не случайно побежал сюда, — отвечает Генри, слегка раздражаясь. — Он знал, куда идти. Значит, есть связь между ними и этой выставкой, и мы найдем и другие их убежища. Ты уверен, что тебе не понадобится помощь полиции? Погибли люди, а ты играешь в одинокого рейнджера.

— Если задействовать полицию, погибнет куда больше людей, — твердо говорит Джек и аккуратно прикрывает дверь. — Ладно, идем. Посмотрим, что делать.

Предбанник сменяется маленькой, на вид ужасно грязной и захламленной комнаткой, заставленной ветхой мебелью. Старый продавленный диван, ковер на стене, стол с белыми тарелками. Стену справа разделяют на сегменты невысокие стены, похожие больше на…

— Это что, туалет?! — спрашивает Джек, опуская оружие? — Хотя какая разница. Инсталляция.

Он отталкивает с дороги колченогий стул и делает шаг к следующей двери, тонкой и фанерной, но позади раздается глухой хлопок и металлический скрип. Джек круто разворачивается на каблуках и бежит обратно, стул с грохотом падает. Генри со вздохом прячет руки в карманах и шевелит носком туфли бумажный катышек, лежащий на полу. Что-то подобное можно было подозревать, это даже слишком банально.

Джек за тонкой стеной грохочет в дверь и ругается, потом слышится жужжащий звук и свист, и еще раз, и еще. Потом сильный удар. Кажется, Джек пытается выломать дверь — напрасно.

Генри садится на неожиданно удобный диван и тихо смеется, глядя в плохо побеленный потолок.

— Я поищу выход с той стороны, — выкрикивает взъерошенный и заметно сердитый Джек, — а ты проверь окна над кабинками. А, черт, за ними тот же металл! — Он сплевывает на пол и выбегает через фанерную дверь. Генри устраивается поудобнее и вытягивает ноги. Спешить все равно некуда — и он в этом совершенно уверен.

 

* * *

— Нас все равно найдут и выпустят отсюда, — рассудительно говорит Генри. Джек сидит на диване рядом, устроив руку на спинке. Он совершенно спокоен, как будто и не злился несколько минут назад, не метался по общественному сортиру, переделанному в произведение искусства, пытаясь выбить обе двери. Туалет действительно был проходным: в соседней комнате создатель устроил спальню. Видимо, соседство обывательского жилья с общественным сортиром должно символизировать безысходность, но Генри почему-то хорошо и весело.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — отвечает Джек и улыбается одними уголками губ, как Джоконда. — Только Ван исчезнет, ищи его потом.

Он жмурится и качает головой, потом смеется.

— Можно было догадаться, что нас запрут, но я думал, что выбраться будет гораздо проще. Кто бы мог предположить, что они устроят здесь штаб-квартиру? Зал полностью экранирован, мой бластер не может пробить этот металл.

Генри рассматривает своего случайного спутника; они встретились впервые только утром, знакомы всего несколько часов — а они уже столько знают друг о друге. Джо Мартинез знает о нем гораздо меньше. И еще Джек — комфортный спутник. Даже сидеть взаперти в дурацкой инсталляции вместе с ним совсем неплохо.

— Что ж, можно только радоваться, что нас не заперли в комнате с кричащей женщиной, — говорит Генри. Джек снова смеется и наклоняет голову, пытливо разглядывая его.

— Действительно, повезло. — Он делает короткую паузу и наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями о колени. — Знаешь, мне все равно не жаль, что я тебя встретил. Одному мне было бы здесь куда тоскливее.

Генри отводит глаза и пожимает плечами. В лицо совершенно неуместно бросается краска, щеки горят; неловкость их с Джеком положения в этот момент чувствуется особенно остро. Во рту становится сухо, Генри проводит языком по губам.

— Ты не с этой планеты, — говорит он. — Твое оружие, планшет, твои оговорки, даже твой акцент просто-таки кричат об этом. Или ты из будущего. Я не знаю.

Джек мягко улыбается.

— Прямое попадание в обоих случаях. Да, я не с Земли и родился гораздо позже. Так уж вышло, что я обосновался в этом времени, это очень долгая и не всегда веселая история. — Он замолкает и придвигается немного ближе. — А ты? Почему ты так сильно хочешь умереть, что систематизируешь попытки? Тебе не нравится жить?

Генри крепче сжимает губы. В кончиках пальцев колет словно иголками, он поднимает голову и смотрит Джеку прямо в глаза. Он прожил двести пятьдесят лет, жизнь и правда успела его утомить — нет, разочаровать, — но как сказать об этом Харкнессу, чтобы он его не высмеял?

— Я потерял человека, которого любил, — выдавливает он наконец. — После такого…

Улыбка Джека тает брошенной на плиту льдинкой.

— Давно?

— Не слишком, — пожимает плечами Генри. — Тридцать лет назад.

Кажется, Джек ждал другого ответа, но его лицо остается таким же доброжелательным, мягким, он держится так, словно Генри — одичавшее животное, которое он хотел бы погладить.

— И потому ты хочешь умереть? Чтобы встретить ее… там?

Генри вдруг понимает, насколько абсурдно это звучит. После долгих, даже слишком, лет он убежден: никакого “там” нет, это сказки, фикция, выдумка священников, попытка людей успокоить самих себя, что они живут не напрасно.

— Если говорить прямо, я не хочу умирать, — признается он. — Я хочу стать нормальным человеком. Состариться вместе с кем-то, прожить обычную жизнь… а не терять близких, уходя от них все дальше и дальше. Понимаешь, Эйб ведь мой приемный сын…

Джек медленно кивает.

— А родные дети?

— Нет.

— Ни разу? — удивляется Джек.

Генри молча пожимает плечами. Сначала, в той жизни, когда он еще был судовым врачом на утлом деревянном суденышке, ему было не до этого — а потом как-то не складывалось. Раньше это казалось благом, везением: хоронить родных детей еще то удовольствие, а что остается? Сейчас это почему-то кажется злым роком, дополнительным свидетельством его ненормальности. Неужели у Джека могут быть дети?

— Это, наверное, тяжело, — говорит Генри, и Джек сразу понимает его, кивает в ответ и кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Не слишком приятно. Всякое бывало.

Генри сглатывает ком в горле и осторожно улыбается; Джек сидит слишком близко, подумаешь, границы зоны комфортности. Отодвигаться почему-то страшно, как будто Харкнесс может внезапно испариться или лопнуть, как воздушный шар. Ладонь его теплая и тяжелая, в животе снова становится прохладно, пусто и тягуче.

— Знаешь, — говорит Генри в попытке нарушить неловкую паузу, — мы ведь можем никого не ждать. Выбраться просто, пляж здесь рядом, а если повезет, я вернусь прямо в комнате с шариками. Там бассейн.

— Ты предлагаешь…

— Да, — улыбается Генри. — Убить меня. Правда, есть риск, что меня арестуют за появление в непотребном виде, но тогда я позвоню Мартинез… У тебя ведь есть оружие. — Он смеется. — По крайней мере, из бластера меня никто еще не убивал.

Джек внимательно смотрит ему в лицо, потом хохочет.

— Ты псих, Морган, — говорит он и поднимается на ноги, отталкивая в сторону стол; блюдца звенят невпопад. — Совершенный псих, хоть и зануда. И это мне нравится.

— Это кто еще зануда? — возмущенно произносит Генри, но Джек протягивает ему руку, и он автоматически хватается за нее. Джек дергает его вверх, заставляя подняться. Они стоят лицом к лицу, слишком близко, почти вплотную — иначе никак в этой тесной комнатушке. Генри тяжело дышит, сердце почему-то колотится как бешеное.

— Собери только мою одежду, — просит он. — Я слишком люблю этот пиджак, и потом, в нем карточка и пропуск. Не хочу опять восстанавливать документы.

— О’кей, — говорит Джек. А потом притягивает к себе и целует. В животе будто взрывается горячая бомба; Генри и хотел бы оттолкнуть Харкнесса, но руки не слушаются. Вместо этого он разжимает губы и отвечает на поцелуй, обнимает Джека за талию, крепко прижимает к себе. От него пахнет свежим потом и одеколоном, и еще чем-то теплым, настолько манящим, что Генри прижимает его к себе еще крепче. Джек глухо смеется и щекочет ему нёбо языком; в паху сразу жарко и болезненно тянет. Если они продолжат, то точно никуда не уйдут, понимает Генри, но тут в грудь бьет горячей — смертельно горячей — волной. Джек разжимает объятия, смотрит на прибор-часы…

И все меркнет.

 

* * *

Конечно, Генри выныривает из воды не в бассейне. Слишком большое везение для него одного; и хорошо бы не наткнуться на патрульных. В другой раз он бы так не сделал, но в этот, выходя на берег, он подхватывает бесхозное полотенце и обвязывается ним, влажный песок щекотно стекает по ногам. Ходить в полотенце не запрещается, но воровать нехорошо и наказуемо, и Генри Морган, придерживая краденое полотенце, бежит к дому, возле которого уже нет никакой скорой помощи. Они закономерно опоздали, Антон Ван скрылся.

Генри бежит по теплому и противно липкому асфальту, стараясь не наступить на осколки стекла, и думает, что это не самый худший итог из возможных.

Подвал он находит без всякого труда. Мысль о том, что, возможно, придется взламывать сложный замок, приходит запоздало, но “туалет” заперт всего лишь на засов.

— Что-то ты долго, — говорит Джек и потягивается. Потом, усмехнувшись, качает головой. — Ну и наряд!

— А что было делать? — огрызается Генри, но тут же смеется и сам. Сквозняк тянет по голым ногам, по коже ползут мурашки, полотенце становится неприятно холодным. Хочется его сбросить, залезть в душ… Впрочем, душа здесь нет. Есть только бассейн.

Они возвращаются в комнату с шарами. Женщина в темноте больше не кричит: наверное, Ван выключил запись. Джек откровенно рассматривает Генри с головы до ног, кривя губы в усмешке, слишком нахальной, но одновременно и теплой, хотя, наверное, так не бывает. Генри проводит языком по неожиданно пересохшим губам.

— Ван ушел, — решившись, говорит он. — Кажется, мы опоздали.

И значит, спешить некуда.

— Не опоздали, пока они не улетели отсюда, — рассеянно отвечает Джек, смотрит на часы-прибор и удовлетворенно кивает. Потом делает шаг вперед, пристально смотрит Генри в глаза, но тут же кокетливо наклоняет голову.

— Боишься? — ласково произносит он.

— Обойдешься! — выдыхает Генри и целует его, задыхаясь. Опыт в таком деле у него только теоретический — если не считать ни к чему не обязывающий петтинг, — но отступать некуда и совсем не хочется.

Полотенце моментально падает на пол, шинель Джека тут же летит за ним. Чужая одежда мешает даже сильнее, чем мешала бы собственная, и Генри, не прерывая поцелуй, расстегивает раздражающе мелкие пуговицы; Джек глухо смеется и стаскивает рубашку. От его кожи пахнет все тем же лимонным одеколоном с вербеной и свежим потом, горячим и настоящим.

Когда пальцы Джека обхватывают его член, Генри запрокидывает голову и стонет. Голова кружится, словно в воздухе не хватает кислорода, словно весь кислород в комнате заменили горячей и плотной похотью. Джек, уже обнаженный — когда успел? — прижимается к нему всем телом, возбужденный член влажно тычется в живот.

Это свобода, понимает вдруг Генри, свобода от условностей, требований, долга — всего, что давило, мешало и тянуло ко дну, хотя сам он об этом и не подозревал. Джек целует его в шею, прикусывая кожу, и медленно, дразняще медленно двигает рукой вверх-вниз. Дыхание перехватывает, и Генри судорожно втягивает в себя плотный расплавленный воздух; его ладонь ложится на чужой член, Джек гортанно смеется сквозь зубы. Из живота поднимается горячая волна, которая не находит выхода и бьется жаром в лицо.

В следующий момент они лежат на полу, шары, смешно подпрыгивая, катятся в разные стороны, плещет в бассейне вода. Генри вдруг чувствует мгновение так остро, как давно уже ничего не чувствовал, буквально растворяется в нем. Словно это памятная фотография — яркий свет, разноцветные стены, плеск воды и лицо Джека над ним.

Он счастливо смеется и раздвигает ноги; технически это самая безопасная поза для первого раза, сфинктеры рефлекторно расслабляются, подсказывает холодный медицинский рассудок, прячущийся в далеком уголке сознания, — но Генри гонит рассудок прочь, ему просто хочется еще, еще и еще, как можно больше. Джек снова целует его, его пальцы касаются ануса, и Генри почти вскрикивает от острого неожиданного удовольствия — больше психологического, чем физического.

Потом они движутся в унисон, и жаркая тяжесть чужого тела совсем не мешает — наоборот, Генри прижимает Джека к себе еще крепче, подаваясь ему навстречу. Это больно, да, но с каждым движением боль отступает перед дурманящим голову теплом. Джек заполняет его до краев, до самого горла, и Генри притягивает его голову к себе и целует, прикусывая губы, член трется о живот Джека, а тот ускоряет движения, толкается внутрь все быстрее и глубже, острый запах его пота в кондиционированном воздухе подвала кажется райским ароматом.

Потом наслаждение достигает пика, в глазах темнеет — резко и вдруг, Генри задыхается и стонет, не слыша, но чувствуя, как Джек тоже стонет, вздрагивает и замирает.

Пятнистый потолок висит над головой фантасмагорической скорлупой. Джек лежит рядом, тяжело дыша, и держит Генри за руку. Его пальцы теплые, почти горячие, и сухие, в кончиках стучит, пытаясь вырваться наружу, пульс.

— Я кое-что засек, когда застрелил тебя, — говорит он вдруг. — Твои воскресения подпитываются из внешнего источника, и он где-то неподалеку.

Генри хотел бы отреагировать на эту новость более содержательно, но вместо этого сонно кивает. Тело кажется жидким и одновременно упругим, как вода, шевелиться нету сил.

— И еще я поставил жучок в машину Вана, — продолжает Джек и крепче сжимает пальцы. — Никуда он от нас не денется, если ты, конечно, сможешь встать и одеться. Я честно сберег твой любимый пиджак и даже постарался его не помять.

Вместо ответа Генри снова кивает, жмурясь, а Джек тихо смеется, приподнимается на локте и мягко целует его в уголок рта. Губы у него жаркие и шершавые, словно обожженные.

 

* * *

Вечер укрывает город темным покрывалом, но тот сопротивляется, выпуская против темноты безотказное оружие фар, фонарей и неоновых вывесок; артиллерия сияющих окон небоскребов довершает разгром, и темнота уползает подальше, зализывая раны. С Ист-ривер тянет прохладой, ветер ерошит влажные от пота волосы.

Джек разглядывает экран своих фантастических “часов” и жмет на кнопки.

— Машина здесь, в Бруклине. Только-только остановилась… заметал следы, а жучок не нашел, отлично. — Он поднимает голову и улыбается, сверкая зубами. — Дело за малым. Идем, возьмем их?

Генри кивает. Ему тепло и хорошо, и совсем не хочется бегать за инопланетными преступниками, но такси, которое привезло их сюда, уже уехало, а Джек быстрыми шагами идет в сторону Юнион-стрит. Приходится идти за ним, ловя знакомый и такой приятный запах его тела — лимон и вербена, классический одеколон.

— Вану надо забрать подельницу, — бросает Джек через плечо, ускоряя шаг, Генри почти срывается на бег. — Мы должны успеть… Это совсем рядом.

Уличные торговцы уже убирают прилавки, переругиваясь на разные голоса, шуршит по асфальту метла, пахнет гнилыми фруктами. Впереди мигает вывеска “Здоровый сад”, и Генри вдруг приходит в голову странная идея.

— Подожди! — выкрикивает он и, не оборачиваясь, забегает в магазин.

Он покупает флакон редкой по нынешним временам штуки — бордосской жидкости; лучше было бы взять обычный медный купорос, но времени нет, сойдет и так. В другом магазине он бы и этого не нашел, проклятый прогресс.

Джек ждет его у выхода: значит, услышал.

— Зачем это? — спрашивает он.

— Так, на всякий случай.

Джек фыркает, но ничего не говорит; они бегут дальше по улице, уворачиваясь от пешеходов, под возмущенные сигналы машин перебегают оживленную улицу. Джек то и дело смотрит на запястье; Генри уже собирается спросить, куда они бегут, но в этот момент Джек взмахивает рукой, и они сворачивают в темный и узкий переулок между домами. Машина скорой помощи, прячущаяся в торце, скорее угадывается, чем видна.

Генри переводит дух. В боку неприятно колет.

— Стой! — вдруг кричит Джек и выхватывает оружие. От машины отделяется белесая тень и медленно движется в их сторону.

— Ты не причинишь нам вреда, — говорит Антон Ван. Он плывет по земле, не шевеля ногами, словно катится на невидимых роликах, и в этот момент Генри вдруг видит его настоящий образ, сильно отличающийся от голограммы — или чем этот гриб прикрывается: чашу, висящую в воздухе, с морщинистым комком на дне. — Ты не сможешь, Торчвуд.

— Смогу, — скалясь в улыбке, отвечает Джек.

— Мы могли бы предложить тебе больше, чем маркиза Лотиан.

— У меня свои резоны, узури. Тебе не понять.

— Нам известен рецепт вечной молодости, — произносит нежный женский голос, и из темноты выплывает вторая чаша. — Генри Морган, останови этого человека, и ты получишь то, чего хотят миллионы обитателей этой планеты.

Вечной молодости. Они что, издеваются?

Джек жмет на курок, из его бластера вырываются синие кольца, но они гаснут, не долетая до чаши, гаснут так же, как и тогда, в “туалете”, экранируемые металлом.

Чаши из того же металла!

— Помоги нам, Генри Морган! — совершенно нечеловеческим голосом произносит первый гриб. — Помоги нам сбежать!

— Убей, убей Торчвуд! — шепчет второй.

— Миллионы долларов.

— Власть над планетой.

— Убей.

— Помоги нам.

— Мы слабы и беспомощны.

— Мы поможем людям Земли.

— Мы здесь чтобы помочь.

Джек выплевывает ругательство. Генри откручивает колпачок и делает шаг вперед. Им стоило придерживаться одной версии, но ни одна бы не сработала с ним. Холостой выстрел.

— Ну же, Морган! — кричит Джек.

— Я слишком стар для такого дерьма, — говорит Генри и плещет в чаши бордосскую жидкость. — И для вечности тоже.

Голоса грибов становятся высокими, тонкими, прозрачными — и затихают в шуме гудков на соседней улице. Потом чаши с нежным звоном падают на асфальт: так звенят кружащиеся на полу монетки.

Джек подходит к нему и кладет руку на плечо.

— Как ты догадался, что это подействует?

— Бордосская жидкость состоит из медного купороса и извести. Медный купорос — отличный фунгицид, — отвечает Генри, глядя ему в глаза. — А защитное поле металла должно было останавливать то, что может угрожать, а не все подряд. Например, пули, летящие на высокой скорости, или энергетические заряды. Вот я и подумал, что… Вряд ли грибы рассчитывали, что их можно убить обычным садовым средством, еще и не самым современным.

— Сюрприз, — усмехается Джек, но улыбка на его лице тут же гаснет, он прячет оружие и подбирает с асфальта чаши.

— Спасибо, — говорит он серьезно.

— Пустяки, — отвечает Генри, качая головой. — Неужели ты решил, что я могу послушать их? Не в моем положении. И не по отношению к тебе. А что будет с людьми, которых они заразили?

Джек пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю, откуда исходил сигнал, когда ты погиб и снова вернулся к жизни. Это близко. Давай проверим? Ты же хотел бы знать, а это единственное, чем я реально могу тебе помочь, — отвечает он, тщательно игнорируя последний вопрос, и открывает дверь «скорой».

Генри смотрит ему в лицо. Джек серьезен и кажется из-за этого гораздо старше. И опаснее.

— Давай, — говорит он наконец.

И, кажется, впервые за сегодняшний долгий день ему становится страшно.

 

* * *

Бруклинский мост, ажурный и одновременно надежный — Генри хорошо помнит, как его строили, — сияет совсем рождественскими огнями; зубчатая панорама Манхэттена возвышается рядом ним торжественной громадой. Здесь, на крохотном островке посреди Ист-ривер, ветер дует сильнее, чем на берегу, дергает за полы пиджака, развевает шинель Джека. Тот привязывает лодку — сколько законов они нарушили сегодня? — и спрыгивает на маленькую пристань. С узлами у Джека заметно плохо: трудно будет развязывать, если затянуть, а если нет, то лодка может отвязаться. Генри усмехается, но ничего не говорит. Давно уже никто его не водил за собой на буксире, обычно приходится вести ему. Он перешагивает через борт, на твердую землю. Тоска по морю, когда-то ужасно надоевшему, колет под сердце острой иглой.

— Это здесь, — говорит Джек и задирает голову. Вентиляционное сооружение туннеля Бруклин-Бэттери, нависающее над ними, больше походит на древний форт: такое же тяжелое, угловатое и неприступное. Оно прицеплено к острову тонкой цепочкой пристани, и, если бы захотело освободиться, достаточно было бы легкого рывка. Генри хотел бы почувствовать сейчас что-то особенное, но все как обычно.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он. Джек молча кивает, на его запястье беззвучно мигает огонек. Генри вдруг чувствует себя неприятно голым и совершенно отставшим от жизни. Следопыт, который может выследить кого-то только по ошметкам еды или ниткам, зацепившиеся за ветки, дикарь, индеец в большом городе. Он дергает плечами и идет следом за Джеком. Нужно было все-таки перевязать этот чертов узел.

Джек ведет его предсказуемо вниз. Вряд ли в здании, построенном в пятидесятые годы прошлого века, может скрываться секрет из семнадцатого. А впрочем, Генри уже ни во что не верит. Это какая-то дурацкая мистика, только технологическая — и это еще хуже. Настроение портится безвозвратно, и в этом, кажется, тоже виноват Джек Харкнесс.

Тот вдруг останавливается в темном тесном коридоре и поворачивается к Генри.

— Знаешь, я догадываюсь, что там найду, — говорит Джек, будто читая мысли, — и если ты не хочешь знать, то, наверное, не стоит идти дальше.

Генри упрямо сжимает губы и с вызовом смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ладно, — отступает Джек. Он долго смотрит на запястье, выискивая понятные только ему признаки, потом делает шаг назад и толкает одну из дверей.

Та заперта. Ничего удивительного.

Генри хочет сказать Джеку, что не стоит ее открывать, но тот уже жмет кнопки на своем мудреном приборе, и замок негромко щелкает.

Джек распахивает дверь. Казалось, он должен улыбаться, но нет — лицо серьезное, глаза лихорадочно блестят в полутьме.

Комната за дверью ярко освещена и совершенно пуста: бетонная кладка даже не покрыта штукатуркой. Пожарный щит на одной из стен выглядит чем-то вроде инсталляции — такой он здесь чужеродный, яркий, бросающийся в глаза, хоть и совсем старый. Ведра заметно проржавели, хотя топор блестящий и остро наточен.

— А! Конечно, — бормочет под нос Джек и поднимает руку. Из его браслета вырывается оранжевый луч и, коснувшись щита, разбивает иллюзию вдребезги.

Слышится тонкое, насекомое жужжание. Всю стену занимает огромная панель, покрытая кнопками и рубильниками: ее создатели явно не надеялись на электронику. Издевательски улыбающиеся лица датчиков, дрожащие стрелки, поблескивающее стекло. Ретро-футуризм, так, кажется, это называется?

Генри смотрит на Джека. Тот глядит под ноги, словно пытается найти выпавшую из рукава запонку.

— Это не первый случай. Мы уже сталкивались с подобным, — начинает он, отводя взгляд, но потом поднимает голову и с неприятным сочувствием смотрит Генри прямо в глаза. — Это… матрица.

Ну, точно. Все как в дешевом фильме. Генри крепко сжимает челюсти. Это все ложь, ложь от первого до последнего слова!

— Здесь записано идеальное состояние твоего тела, — продолжает Джек. — Чтобы собрать его заново, требуется вода, но не дистиллированная, а наоборот. Чем чище вода, тем больше нужно времени для твоего восстановления. Ты замечал такую закономерность?

Генри качает головой.

— В Анк-Морпорке я бы восстанавливался мгновенно, — отвечает он, криво улыбаясь.

— Ага, только тебя бы приходилось вытаскивать из грязи чем-то вроде подъемного крана, — подхватывает Джек шутку и тоже улыбается. — Твой опыт, твоя личность, знания — все записано здесь. Я не знаю, зачем это им, и кто именно расставил по планете такие вот маячки, но…

— Торчвуд — твоя настоящая фамилия? — перебивает его Генри, вспомнив о том, что говорили грибы.

— Нет, это организация, на которую я работаю. Которую возглавляю, — отвечает Джек.

— Маячки, — повторяет Генри. — Зачем?

Джек пожимает плечами.

— Разведка. Сбор данных. Следы этой цивилизации встречаются во многих местах, и не только на Земле, мы можем только догадываться…

Он продолжает говорить, но Генри его не слушает. Он подходит к мигающей панели: его лицо криво отражается в зеркальном стекле одного из датчиков. Лицо человека. Лицо… искусственного создания. Куклы. Программы. Это все правда. Омерзительная, чудовищная правда, которая действительно объясняет все, что с ним происходит. Что у него не может быть детей. Что он воскресает без одежды. Что он не стареет, не меняется ни на грамм.

Хочется поднять руку и со всей силы врезать по этому издевательски подмигивающему иконостасу, доказать, что его жизнь вовсе не зависит от дурацкой инопланетной техники, но рука не поднимается. Генри просто смотрит на свое отражение в стекле.

— Ты знал это с самого начала? — спрашивает он у Джека. Тот замолкает на полуслове.

— Нет.

Генри разворачивается и подходит к нему вплотную.

— Это все было только… из жалости? Или ради эксперимента?

— Нет, — тихо повторяет Джек и кладет ему руку на плечо, но Генри стряхивает ее. Не хватало ему еще такого унижения.

— Хватит, — говорит он. — Я сам виноват, что попросил тебя об этом, но хватит. Я не хочу знать о том, что всего лишь заводная кукла, собирающая сор на чужой планете, что мою смерть кто-то использовал — а может, меня и вовсе не было никогда, это все наведенные воспоминания?

Сердце колотится где-то в горле, но Генри не повышает голос, наоборот, говорит тише.

— Я не знаю, как буду дальше жить с этим. Нет, я, конечно, смогу, — шепчет он, — но, бог видит, это… Это…

Джек осторожно целует его, едва касаясь губами губ, и прикосновение — как удар током, больно и трясет. Генри закрывает глаза.

— Тебе нельзя так разбрасываться жизнями, — говорит Джек. — С каждой перезаписью копятся ошибки. Как много раз пересохранять фотографию: в какой-то момент цифровая копия даст сбой и превратится в набор пикселей.

— Это чушь, — сухо отвечает Генри.

— Совсем нет. На самом деле могло быть и хуже. Ты мог оказаться, например, забытым на Земле суперсолдатом, или… Всякое бывает.

Генри молчит. Сейчас, наверное, стоит развернуться и уйти, оставив Джека Харкнесса за спиной, постараться забыть о нем и о том, что он рассказал, убедить себя, что это вранье и фантастика, только вот…

Только не получится, понимает Генри и открывает глаза.

Во взгляде Джека сочувствие, и от этого больно втройне.

— Если ты хочешь, я могу забрать это знание. Это совсем просто.

— О да, я же компьютерная программа, — ядовито отвечает Генри. — Ты наберешь какой-то код и вытрешь часть информации. Разумеется, это просто. Как я не догадался.

Джек шумно выдыхает.

— Ты — человек, — говорит он твердо. — Ты разумен, у тебя есть свобода выбора. Есть душа. Даже если это можно записать на какой-то носитель, это не делает тебя менее человеком, чем я.

— Ты — другой.

— Да. Я другой. Мне повезло не так, как тебе, я не знаю, как это отключить, и возможно ли это вообще, — с горечью отвечает Джек и отворачивается.

В тесной комнатушке повисает молчание. На грани слышимости комарино гудит панель.

— Пойдем отсюда, — в конце концов говорит Генри. Джек кивает.

Путь наверх кажется гораздо более долгим.

Манхэттен продолжает сиять, отражаясь в черной, лакированной воде Ист-ривер, но ветра уже нет. Джек стоит на краю пирса, спрятав руки в карманах, и смотрит на город.

Он настоящий, и город тоже. Генри прикусывает губу. Боль — тоже запись импульсов? Да, это же медицина. Все просто.

— Я действительно могу забрать это знание, — говорит вдруг Джек, не оборачиваясь.

— Мы же ушли оттуда.

Джек поворачивается к нему.

— Ты — человек, — ласково повторяет он. — И на тебе работает все то, что и на других людях. Я мог бы дать тебе таблетку, от которой ты забудешь все, что случилось за последние сутки, но твои друзья запомнят и расскажут тебе, а ты настойчив, ты докопаешься. Значит, надо действовать по-другому.

Он достает из кармана продолговатый предмет, похожий на ручку, и темные очки.

— Ты действительно хочешь забыть? — спрашивает Джек.

— Да, — твердо отвечает Генри. Он ждет чего угодно, но Харкнесс зачем-то надевает очки и поднимает руку.

— Позаимствовал у одного знакомого, — улыбается он, — и, если тот обнаружит пропажу… А, ерунда. Я уберу у тебя из памяти сегодняшний день и заменю какой-нибудь приключенческой ерундой. И у твоих друзей тоже. Не обессудь. Смотри сюда.

— Это больно? — спрашивает Генри.

Сердце проваливается куда-то в живот. Может, отказаться? Может, оставить все как есть?

Нет, ни за что.

— Не больно, — успокоительно произносит Джек. — Прощай, Генри Морган.

Прибор в его руке со свистом вспыхивает, и вспышка поглощает все. Горизонт схлопывается. Мир прекращает существовать.

 

* * *

Вчерашним вечером Генри Морган взял выходной. Им с Джо Мартинез удалось поймать злоумышленников, остановить их и предотвратить трагедию — и это стоило отметить хотя бы днем передышки. Погоня за преступниками, надо признаться, занятие довольно-таки утомительное, и, пожалуй, даже утомительнее смерти. Поэтому утром, заварив кофе, Генри не стал оставаться в подвале, а поднялся в магазин. Эйб только-только открыл его; в антикварные лавки никогда не стоят очереди, и это прекрасно. Мимо витрин спешили по своим делам люди — вот учитель средней школы, которого безошибочно выдавали испачканные маркером руки и особый, внимательный взгляд, вот медсестра с коротко стриженными ногтями, а вот…

Человек, который привлек внимание Генри, остановился поодаль. В нем все казалось неправильным: и одежда, и осанка — словно человек шагнул на асфальт нью-йоркских улиц из другого времени. Шинель второй мировой — настоящая! — блестящая кожа сапог, темно-красные подтяжки из пятидесятых, военная выправка и белоснежные зубы. Совершенно не сочетающиеся признаки, если попытаться собрать их воедино. Генри подошел ближе к стеклу. Человек улыбнулся.

Второго Генри заметил не сразу. Тот прятался за газетным киоском, невысокий, сутулый, с неприятным лицом, одетый в черное с ног до головы и с прилизанными волосами, как злодей из дешевой постановки. Человек в шинели повернулся к нему и улыбнулся шире. Его губы зашевелились, и Генри стал внимательно всматриваться, пытаясь разобрать слова.

— …такой же случай, — сказал военный. — Поисковый бот, неопасен.

“Злодей” зашевелил губами в ответ.

— А я?

— С тобой… разберемся, — ответил военный. Он повернулся, и разбирать слова стало труднее. — Сначала расскажи, Оуэн, как тебе удалось… с… электро… Бункер…

“Злодей” Оуэн вдруг, щурясь, посмотрел Генри прямо в глаза, и пришлось отойти от стекла. Военный же неожиданно улыбнулся — мягко, даже сочувственно. Странная улыбка. Спустя мгновение он развернулся и исчез в утреннем потоке людей.

Это уже было, подумал Генри. Человек в шинели казался смутно знакомым, да и “злодей”, если признаться, тоже. И было что-то еще… неуловимое, как блик от часов на потолке.

Он улыбнулся, покачал головой и отхлебнул кофе. Дежа вю — обычное дело, когда живешь так долго. Ничего особенного. Просто встреча двух друзей, прошедших войну, — разве с ним такого не бывало?

Жизнь казалась яркой и интересной, несмотря ни на что.

А потом позвонила Мартинез.


End file.
